


sweetness in every last drop

by Ashling



Category: Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: F/F, Herbalism, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 09:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/pseuds/Ashling





	sweetness in every last drop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilacsigil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsigil/gifts).

Claire wraps her shaking hands around Tilda's favorite yellow mug, and just like that, despite the bloodstains, she looks like she's at home. "What is this, exactly?"

"It's what you need." 

Claire holds Tilda's gaze for a long moment, challenging. But Tilda can wait.

When Claire throws back her head and drinks it all in one go, Tilda permits herself a smile, watching the movement of her throat. When Claire finishes, Tilda reaches out and smears her thumb across Claire's bottom lip, catching the last drop. When Claire, eyes glowing gold, says, "I don't feel anything," Tilda says, "You will."


End file.
